nirvanaonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Wicked Wilds
The Wicked Wilds (often referred to as "Baba Yaga," its final World Boss) is the first Vault in CCO and the third Vault in NirvanaOnline. Wicked Wilds takes place far outside of the map of the Carnivale, but it is worth making a map for it! Things can get you more than a little turned around in these wild parts, and Something wicked this way comes... Stage One When players Spawn here they will be at the base of a large, hollow tree (much reminiscent of the Old Barkey player house). Before them will be a log that spans across a river. To turn backwards would take a player to the Tomb of the Wildermother strike, but to follow this log would lead the player into a trench where they could begin their journey towards the Wilds. The fist stage is very (loosely) linear, taking only one winding path directly to Baba Yaga's cabin in the woods. This path is only combat heavy if you make it! Sprinting through it, you can avoid any confrontations. At this cabin, which has no doors available to it, is also the end of Stage Two (from the inside). If playing with multiple players, it is advised that everyone be at the cabin before pressing the button to get to Stage 2. Stage Two (scattering) This stage starts by randomly scattering players about the winding wilds of this wicked forest. Players must make their way back towards the cabin, which has a yellow beacon light to follow. Since all of the areas look identical, a map is highly advised for Stage two. If it's too late for that, look at your coordinates using F3 and use this guide for rights and lefts. Baba Yaga's cabin, though small, makes a great place to recover, regroup, grind some levels, or hide so you can write a wiki page on it. However, if you do, beware the witches. They are very dangerous in large numbers, especially against only one combat-inept nerd. Milk buckets would do you well.Once the players are ready to continue, they will fall back into a trench that will lead directly to the big pyramid, a Vexation Temple to Vexat Yaba Gaba. No particular equipment is more helpful than others, but, as everywhere else, combat should be expected. Stage Three (Temple West Entry) Boss Stage The Boss Stage of the Wicked Wilds, as with all Vaults, should not be activated until all players are in the little room with the Spawn/Entry button. Once this button has been pushed, Baba Yaga will spawn. Being a witch, Baba Yaga is made easier to defeat using bow and arrow, since her potion reach is shorter than a bow can fire. However, if players hope to kill Baba Yaga and claim her gear (which is optional to this vault), their best bet is to rid the soul-sand carpeted arena of all its pesky mobs, for, you see, there's lots of scattered pressure plates which, if triggered by ANYTHING, will teleport the nearest player to one of five random places in the labyrinth above this arena. This labyrinth is full of Ulterior Strategy After a Pirate has completed the Wicked Wilds in the way it is intended, an easy way to get a consistent 75 levels Tomb of the Wildermother This Strike requires you to have a little resistance to fire and the knowledge of where to drop down. I pray someone has the latter and is willing to share that here.